Coalition of Madness
by Follower38
Summary: A gun nut/sniper; a man with an affinity for explosives, fruits, and fresh brewed tea; a man with a pet shotgun. What happens when you bring these three together? This is the tale of three arguably insane gentlemen. We follow them as they travel through - and inadvertently destroy - a Fallout 3 inspired landscape.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for no new chapters for my other stories, I am working on them. But exam week is Hell. This is not going to be like my normal writing style. This is a collab effort among my friends here locally. They the one's writing not me. So no raging! Oh and status for other stories. MkII: 5.6K+

inFamous: 4k+

New Arrivals: under 1k

First Contact: 3k+ but stalled.

Friend: This is my first story, so bear with me if there are some problems. I hope you like it.

Friend 2: This is my first time on FF, still learning :)

Follower38: Also, any flames I get, me and my friends will use to roast marshmellows. Thanks. :D Please review and tell us what you think our of collab work.

Pilot: Bullets, Raging, "What the fck did I just get myself into?"

In the ruins of Philadelphia, in the bell tower of a church; a figure wearing light combat armor was scouting the area with a sniper rifle. Searching for any targets, whether actual threats or places to scavenge. He had been hiding inside the bell tower for two days, clearing out hostile targets. On the edge of the scope, he noticed movement. He shifted slightly to better view the object. At the edge was a - "What the hell?", he gasped. A Super Mutant with a map? A piece of paper, a map by its size, was being carried by said Mutant, evident by the edge of its green cranium peaking over the top of the map. "Ok, since when the hell can Muties READ? " (O)-(o) Despite his horror and surprise at the discovery, the sniper moved his crosshairs just below the edge of the bulging green cranium, right on the map. He paused, slowing his breathe to reduce his movements, watching the wind blow on the edges of the map. As the wind settled, he pulled the trigger.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, the menacing green figure was mumbling to himself, "How the hell do you read this thing?" as he tilted the paper left and right. Suddenly, he felt that something was wrong; he heard a rustling noise. Turning his head side to side to scan the area, he heard a soft ripping noise followed immediately by the signature crack of a sniper rifle. Immediately dropping the map and pulling out a well-polished, well maintained shotgun, he proceeded to curse profusely and dive behind the nearest pile of rocks.

Back in the bell tower, the sniper was having another panic attack. "Wait", he thought, "Super Mutants don't move that fast!". He began to sweat at the thought of a Super Mutant with a developed intellect and lightning fast reflexes. How was he supposed to come away unscathed from something like that, let alone kill it? Thinking for a minute, the sniper realized, "Wait a second, is that a human?"

Now finished with his cursing, the man in green armor had figured out that a sniper just took a shot at him. He jumped out and fired a single shot in the sniper's general direction. He started screaming, "Hey who the hell is shootin' at me?! You mutha-asshole! You almost grazed Tciubb!" (Tciubb [pronounced chubb] is what Green named his baby- err, shotgun.)

Meanwhile in the bell tower, the sniper was looking for his binoculars (which strangely had better zoom than his rifle scope - go figure), when he heard a very faint screaming, (or was it raging?) Something along the lines of being an asshole and grazing Tbby? "Wait now what?" Another figure had appeared, this one in blue armor, and he seemed to be talking to the first one. Green was alternating between waving his shotgun in anger and also cuddling it like a small pet.

Back on the street the blue one had started referring to Green as Manan . "Manan," he was saying, "why are you waving your shotgun-" he paused, seeing the demonic glint in Manan's eye, "I mean why are you waving Tciubb around like that and screaming at the bell tower?"

From on top of the bell tower the sniper yelled, "Cease fire. Cease fire! I'm coming down!". Even as he threw down a rope and began climbing down, he could hear Green screaming, "Like hell I'm gonna' cease fire! Mehul [the blue one] let go of my arms"

The sniper paused in his descent for a moment to listen to the two argue. The blue one sat on top of the green one, holding his arms down to restrain him. The sniper had only one thought to such an image: 'This is so not going to turn out well.' -_-'


	2. AN: Update Poll

Right, due to the fact that I now have too many stories in progress. Alone with an anonymous reviewer calling himself "a fan" who, although I am grateful someone enjoys one of my stories to such a degree, I DO NOT like being ordered to update a certain story and disregard another. That being said, I am now hosting a poll of which up to three votes can be cast per person for which story should be updated next. Note there is a coming update for New Arrivals V2 regardless. This poll is for the story after. The top three will the ones I focus most of my writing on. That is not to say my life or all my free time. I do have a social life and school life.

The poll will be up for an undecided amount of time, until which the majority of my stories are on hiatus. Work will continue, just posting will be delayed.

Sorry for any disappoints but I realize I am stretching myself too thin and need my readers' opinions. Also, sorry but anyone is going to complain about this poll, you can blame the guy who tried to order me in what to write.

Edit: Poll is on my profile page.


End file.
